Oh, oke
by Rinfuka
Summary: Mendapati kondisi tak mengenakan hati, setidaknya dapat membuat Furihata Kouki lebih mengerti untuk berhati-hati. Apalagi Akashi Seijuurou saja sudi perduli untuk memperingati.


Furihata Kouki merengut kuyu. Berjongkok lunglai dengan jemari terulur menggapai bongkahan bulat oranye kesekian yang sudah setengah hari jadi bulan-bulanan rekan setimnya. Menggerutu lirih alih-alih berkoar kesal dijadikan babu juga kena tipu.

Lebih dari tujuh belas menit berlalu Furihata gunakan untuk memunguti lusinan bola basket yang berserak antik sepenjuru gimnasium. Meski hal nyata terjadi ialah untuk meratapi nasib lebih dulu.

Terima kasih pada dua sahabatnya dalam julukan _trio bench warmer_ yang telah menghilang dibawah semburan Aida Riko. Para seniornya yang melambaikan tangan sekilas sambil berseru dengan beragam alasan tak masuk telinga lantas menderap tenang–kesannya, meski nyatanya setengah berlari meninggalkannya dengan senyuman penyemangat. Begitupula Kuroko yang sudah menyeret Kagami menghilang sebelum sempat berkoar menyelamatkannya.

Jelas tipu daya. Mereka semua sengaja!

Furihata cemberut. Mendelik sebal pada sosok tak jauh tinggi dengannya yang lebih menyibukan diri bersidekap mengamati ketimbang ikut berpastisipasi membantu. Belum lagi suasana hening canggung yang luar biasa menimbulkan keringat dingin ini.

Dan yang terpenting… KENAPA JUGA DIA MASIH DISINI?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, oke...**

by Rin fuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

AkashixFurihata‒AkaFuri

.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, kemungkinan OOC juga typos, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan.

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan spontan terlontar, Furihata berjengit kaget. Ketahuan terlalu anteng mengamati, tanpa disadari. Reflek menggeleng keras–hingga timbul _krek_ lirih dari lehernya–sambil mengibaskan tangan cepat berikut ringisan nyeri dan jeri. "Ti..tidak!"

Menggembungkan pipi tak sadar Furihata menggerung pilu. Bergegas menyelesaikan jadwal piket–yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya–hari ini. Beringas memunguti bola yang sudah dapat setengahnya ke dalam keranjang.

Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus sosok remaja ini yang berada satu tempat luas dengannya BERDUA?!

Ups, maaf kelepasan.

Demi apapun, menemukan Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di pintu gimnasium dengan senyuman santun lantas menderap ringan hanya untuk bertatap muka dan menyapanya sudah membuat Furihata Kouki dilanda panas dingin hebat.

Tergagu kaku dengan keadaan muka pucat pasi berikut jeritan tertahan Fukuda dan Kawahara yang diseret Aida menyingkir dengan senyum misterius pembawa bencana, Furihata terlambat menyadari bahwa ia ditinggalkan berdua dengan si kapten tiran.

ASTAGAAAA! SEBURUK INIKAH NASIBNYA HARI INI?!

Furihata menangis komikal dalam alam imajiner pribadi–tentu saja, seraya menengadahkan tangan yang justru secara kurang kerjaan jadi perhatian.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah begitu?" Akashi bertanya santai tapi tetap saja alunan suaranya yang tenang itu sanggup membuat Furihata diserang kejut. Lupa ada kapten veteran Rakuzan di dekatnya. "Pekerjaan sesederhana memunguti bolapun kau begitu lama."

Sungguh, Akashi tak berniat menikam telak hati Furihata yang terlampau peka–kadang. Sayang, itu saja sudah menjelaskan kesan tersirat darinya bahwa Furihata memang begitu lemah tak berdaya. Bahkan hanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan ringan.

Anggap Akashi sengaja.

Furihata merengut lagi. Bercicit lirih meski disusup sebal tak terkira. "Ma-maaf… kalau a-aku lamban," jeda sejenak karena memutuskan menggapai bola yang sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya. "–la-lagipula… kenapa juga kau masih disini?!"

Akashi menatap lamat, datar tak bermakna. Kesannya meremehkan tingkat maksimal, kurang ajar memang. "Kau bermaksud mengusirku sekarang?"

Furihata mengerang. Ingin berteriak histeris saking peningnya.

Tidak dengarkah sang kapten Rakuzan pertanyaannya barusan? Tolong… bukankah tak ada satupun kata yang menjurus untuk mengusir Akashi berhasil Furihata lontarkan?

Gelengan panik, cemas melirik pergerakan tangan Akashi yang barangkali melayangkan si benda kramat antik. "Bu-bukan! Duh, Akashi- _san_ … aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau masih disini? Eh! Maksudku, begini… _ano_ –bukannya urusanmu dengan Kantoku sudah selesai? Jadi bukankah seharusnya kau pulang?"

"Jadi benar kau berani mengusirku?"

Furihata nyaris tengkurap.

"Akashi- _san_!" jeritnya habis akal. Lupa intonasinya begitu lancar. "Bukan begitu maksudnya, sungguh…"

Akashi menderaikan tawa. Menatap geli gelimang ciut yang Furihata pancarkan berikut gelagat tubuhnya yang serasa ingin beringsut minggat segera. "Ya, tentu saja aku akan pulang tapi nanti."

"Kapan?" Kelepasan, Furihata menutup rapat mulutnya. Tanyanya terdengar antusias. Sumpah. Furihata ingin berpura amnesia karena merasa kurang ajar.

"Setelah kau selesai." Furihata terbeliak, mendongak terlampau keras–lehernya jadi sakit lagi. Rona cerah mewarnai wajah lugunya. "Jika kau begitu berkenan aku pergi, cepet selesaikan."

Ringisan mengisi riak kaku Furihata seketika. Beruntung Akashi tak memperlihatkan pergerakan mencurigakan sehingga hembusan nafas lega sanggup Furihata lepaskan. Toh, Furihata sadar kesannya dia begitu tak sopan. Ahh, sudahlah toh Akashi mengerti juga canggungnya.

Anggukan mengisi sahutan. Gerakan tangannya dipercepat. Akashi terkekeh geli, gemas pada perilaku pemuda coklat yang kini merangkak cepat membabat habis bola oranye yang tersisa.

Dan, uhh… apa gerakan itu bermaksud menggoda?

Akashi terlalu fokus. Mengakibatkannya gagal fokus.

"SUDAH!" jerit Furihata begitu keras. Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kefokusan Akashi yang sungguh menjurus menciptakan aluran modus. Meski rupanya sudah kepayahan, belum lagi hanya jadi objek pandang dan bukannya subjek bantuan Furihata menghela nafas lega. Senyumnya melebar telak. "Jadi.. kau akan pulang sekarang Akashi- _san_?"

Satu anggukan.

Seringan berjalan di sekumpulan kapas Furihata mendorong keranjang besar untuk disimpan di gudang dengan derapan ceria. Terlampau senang dengan pikiran dapat terbebas dari Akashi atensinya beralih penuh pada barang bawaan. Jangan lupakan senyuman lebar yang melengkung indah di wajahnya. Tak menyadari derapan ringan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Tentu saja," imbuhan datang. "–seperti yang kubilang. Dan kusarankan jangan kesana."

Furihata menoleh dengan muka polos. Bingung dengan ucapan Akashi sementara langkahnya masih terus menderap. Kerjapan tak mengerti mengiringi meski begitu Furihata memutuskan untuk tak cukup perduli dan bergegas membereskan semuanya.

"Hngg~!"

Dua langkah terakhir, Furihata terkesiap. Tubuhnya reflek membeku, bergeming ragu antara ingin mundur atau maju. Belum lagi gemetar halus dari kedua tangannya yang siap menerjunkan barang bawaan.

Telinganya seperti kerasukan suara tak pantas. Furihata meyakinkan diri tengah berkhayal.

"Hnggg~~ hen-ahh! Tung-tunggu seben-ah!"

Furihata merinding. Itu.. barusan, SUARA MACAM APAAA?!

"Tung-Kaga… hng~ - _kun_!"

Akashi terkekeh lirih, tepat mengungkung Furihata dalam dekapan. Dentingan tawanya menembus langsung telinga kiri Furihata. "Aku sudah peringatkan tapi kau tidak mau dengar." Senyumannya begitu rupawan sampai Furihata yang meliriknya kewalahan menahan kesadaran. Belum lagi kondisi syoknya yang tak tahu aturan. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang dibekap untuk tak berteriak memalukan.

Oh, satu hal terlewat.

KENAPA AKASHI MALAH MEMELUKNYA SEBEGITU LELUASA?

"Aka–"

"Hm? Sebut Akashi- _san_ lagi dan kubuat kau bernasib layaknya Kuroko di dalam."

Furihata menggeleng. Mukanya menampilkan rupa memelas lucu. Menolak dalam hati dengan ringisan ngeri. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia jelas tahu, level Akashi jauh lebih mengerikan dari Kagami. Terlebih dalam urusan seperti ini. Dan tolong… jangan terlalu perduli untuk klarifikasi masalah 'ini'.

"Se-Sei…" gagapnya kambuh, "A-ayo pulang!"

Akashi menyeringai sekilas. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

^melirik ke atas.

Ya astagaaa, saya buat fic macam apa? DDX *tengkurap* maafkan keabalan fic ini, minna-san, terkena WB itu menyusahkan juga ternyata, haha X"D

Bersedia review? *dibuang*

Salam,

_rinfu


End file.
